A known damper device including a first rotary element, a second rotary element, a third rotary element, a first elastic member, a second elastic member, a first stopper, and a second stopper is disclosed in JP2016-98954A (hereinafter referred to as Patent reference 1). The first to third rotary elements are rotatable about a rotary center. The first elastic member is disposed between the first rotary element and the second rotary element. The second elastic member is disposed between the second rotary element and the third rotary element. The first stopper restricts the first rotary element and the second rotary element from rotating relatively with each other. The second stopper restricts the second rotary element and the third rotary element from rotating relatively with each other.
In the damper device disclosed in Patent reference 1, the first stopper and the second stopper are disposed in series with each other on a power transmission path. Accordingly, in a case where the damper device is mounted on a position where a relatively large load is applied, for example, the relatively large torque acts on the first stopper. Thus, the contact area of the first stopper may be required to be increased, or a harder material may be required to be used.
A need thus exists for a damper device which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.